


Rest and Relaxation

by PsexyPseudonym



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Erotic Massage, F/M, Massage, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Prostitution, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsexyPseudonym/pseuds/PsexyPseudonym
Summary: Harley gets a nice surprise from her girlfriend - a masseur to give a relaxing massage. But is he here to use more than just his hands?





	Rest and Relaxation

As she stripped off her underwear and dropped it on the floor, Harley reflected on how weird it felt to have a partner who got her presents. Like, actual, proper presents, ones that she didn't need to be suspicious about, or worried that they might explode. Although she'd still been a little nervous when Pammy had promised her "something fun, that will get rid of all that nasty tension." But if that meant a nice massage? Perfect.  
She wrapped herself in the towel, and stepped back into the apartment's main living area, where the masseur was finishing setting up his table, having already made sure to close the curtains, hiding her from any prying eyes. While he was busy, she took another look over him. Wide shoulders, muscular back in a tight business shirt, and black pants wrapping strong thighs and what looked like very firm buttocks. Oh, this would be relaxing alright. Real relaxing.  
He noticed her, and gave a winning, toothpaste-commercial smile. "Great, you're all ready! If you just lie down on the table, we'll get started."  
She walked over, slightly fumbled the towel as she went, but didn't quite drop it or flash anything too obviously, and suppressed the giggle that bubbled in her chest. She gave him another glance, but if he'd noticed, he was chivalrous enough not to leer.  
She climbed up onto the table, and lay down on her front, opening the towel and lowering it to leave her back available, then resting her head onto her arms. The masseur moved in, and rearranged her a little - she had to remember to go with it and not argue, but once he'd done it, leaving her arms at her side and a thin pillow under her head, she had to admit that she felt a bit more comfortable. Especially since he did actually check how she felt. His voice was smooth and deep, and perfectly professional. When she told him it was fine, he got to work.  
His hands spread oil onto her back and smoothed it outwards, firm fingers gliding over her muscles, and began to gently knead away all the little knots and tangles. The scent of the oil soothed her as he moved up to her shoulders and neck, and in minutes they felt looser, freer and more relaxed than she could ever remember them being. The oil made her skin tingle and buzz, and his hands smoothed away every ache. He focused in on the neck for a little while, loosening it up, then moving onto one shoulder, then the other. Oh, this was bliss.  
As he moved down her back again, he pushed his hands out from her spine, over and over pushing oil across her skin and forcing tension out of her body wherever he touched. His fingers spread out, brushed down her sides for a moment, just tracing against the edges of her breasts - then moving on so quickly that she almost wasn't sure it had happened.  
Of course, even if it was just an accident, that didn’t stop it from feeling good. It had been a while since anyone but Red had touched her like that - and she was great, she was a wonderful girlfriend and great in bed, but that didn't mean Harley didn't like the idea of other people wanting and touching her too. She could feel parts of her body warming and tingling, and her face started to flush. She just hoped that he couldn’t tell how she was feeling.  
Conversation might help! “You’re pretty good at this, uh...massage guy.”  
He chuckled. “It’s Ibraam. My friends just call me Bram. And thanks, I’ve had a lot of practice.”  
“I bet. You’re so good with your hands. The ladies must just love you, huh?”  
Another soft, deep laugh. God, even his voice was sexy, dammit. “I don’t know, maybe. I’m single, though, if that’s what you’re asking.” Oh no, was he flirting with her? Had she been flirting with him? Abort, abort!  
He adjusted her towel again, moving it all the way to the very base of her spine, then resumed stroking up and across her back. The movements of his hands were still relaxing her muscles, making her relaxed and motionless, but now that she was thinking about him, they were also exciting her skin, leaving it sensitive in the warm air. Not to mention, she was intensely aware of how naked she was - he might be entirely clothed, but all that was covering her body was a towel. And it wasn't covering very much skin, either. She tried to just relax into the massage, and focus on his hands, but now the further they moved down her back, the more heat gathered around her abdomen, and the more she tried to hide her blush.  
He reached her waist, and gave a few long strokes up her back. Oh, it felt so good.  
"You seem nervous."  
"Nervous? Nah, I'm not nervous, why would I be nervous?"  
A chuckle. "Well, just so you know, we don't need to do anything that makes you uncomfortable or unhappy." His voice was deep, it rumbled within her. "I'm here to make you feel good, after all. I want to do it right."  
She really couldn't tell if he was doing this on purpose, but his hands were still stroking along her back, and every time they started over to stroke up her back, it felt like they were getting lower and lower. Or maybe she just wanted them to.  
"No, I like what you're doing, mister. You can keep, um, makin' me feel good. Do whatever you want to, you know?"  
His hands were starting another stroke upwards, and then they changed direction, pushed the towel a little down, and kneaded her big, round buttocks. "Like this?" Oh wow, okay. She bit her lip hard to keep from moaning aloud, just mumbled "Mmm-hmm," and he kept on going, getting deeper into it, kneading hard, covering more of her body, pushing the towel down and down and then finally pulling it aside altogether, leaving her naked on the table as he kneaded her. Those hands moved up again, running along the edges of her back, slippery with oil, and this time when he touched her breasts it was definitely on purpose. He didn't do too much there, only lightly caressing them and leaving hints of the aromatic oil before he moved again to her back, and down towards her waist. It all felt so good, so erotic to have his strong hands on her body. Without even a conscious thought, her legs crept a little way open.  
There was a smile in his voice when he said: "Well. I guess you want me to keep going, then?" She mumbled her agreement again, still not trusting her voice. "Perfect." He took his hands away from her body for a moment, did something with one of his little bottles, and then he was back. Now his hands weren't massaging so firmly, they were more stroking, and their movements had an obvious destination, as he stroked down the outside of one thigh, then the other, and then took those beautiful strong fingers slowly up the inside. Oh god, she needed him, she needed to feel him - but he was taking it slowly, tormenting and teasing her. At last one solitary finger stroked against her pussy, stroking all the way along until it brushed lightly against her clit, then drawing back and going again. He did that a few times, and every time she could feel herself getting wetter and more desperate. She hadn't noticed herself moving her hands, but they were under her shoulders now, and she pushed herself back just a little, pressing against his finger. He laughed.  
"Be patient. We'll get there."  
“I’m tryin, I promise!"  
Another gorgeous laugh, and he gave in a little, sliding a couple of fingers into her. Oh, that felt so good - only a trace of what she really wanted, but still. She pressed back into it as he thrust the fingers slowly. "No, don't move. Keep still."  
"But I want it! Please!"  
One hand slapped sharply against her buttock, making her yelp. "I said we'll get there. Your girlfriend told me to take good care of you, told me exactly what you'd need, and that's what I'm going to do."  
She could barely process that, with the distraction of his fingers inside her, but the thought of Pammy made her more willing to be obedient.  
"Alright mister, I'll do whatever you say. Just please fuck me soon, I can't take much more of this!"  
He didn't say anything to that, but his fingers kept up their steady thrusting, and started picking up speed. He did something, she couldn't tell what - was that another hand? Or was he just using one with a lot of skill? - and now it felt like he was thrusting inside her while at the same time rubbing her clit, driving her wild and pushing her body closer to the brink of an explosive orgasm.  
But his firm body was right there, and she wanted to feel it against her, inside her, deep and powerful. "Mister, please! Give me your cock, I need it! Please!"  
There were still no words, but he made a pleasant sound, and pulled his fingers out of her body. She heard the slurping noise of him licking the taste of her pussy from his hand, and another little noise that let her know he liked it. Then the next thing she knew, his hands were on her waist, and he was manhandling her to the end of the table so that her legs dangled over the edge and her butt was easily accessible. He gave it another slap that made it jiggle and set her body tingling and tickling, and then gripped it firmly with one hand while with the other, he unzipped his pants. She felt a finger sliding against her, guiding the head of his cock. It was too tantalising, knowing that what she wanted was right there, so close, and not yet inside her, and she couldn't stop herself from a couple of little involuntary movements that widened her legs and pointed her butt move up towards him.  
And he took good advantage of her offering, sliding his cock deep into her wet pussy in one quick, smooth movement. She yelped - it was so big and thick that it was almost painful, but it also felt incredible, and as he thrust it powerfully into her, each hard stroke felt better than the one before. In a few seconds she was gripping the massage table beneath her as tightly as she could, grunting loudly each time he pushed into her body.  
When he spoke again, she could hear him grinning. "You're a real slut for my cock, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, yeah I am mister, I'm a dirty slut, give it to me!"  
He answered her demand by redoubling his efforts, pounding into her while one hand firmly held her hip. The other was free to wander, and it ran up the side of her body, stroking up her side and running over her breast, fingers finding the nipple an circling over it, rubbing in time with the beats of his body, and that extra dose of sensitivity drove her absolutely wild. Every time his cock thrust into her and his hips slapped against her and she felt his pants brush against her naked skin and his hand stroked her breast, every movement intensified the feelings that were gathering in her, she could feel it building to a climax.  
"I'm gonna come, you're gonna make me come!"  
He spanked her again. "Do it, then. Come for me, like the slut you are." One more stinging spank, and that was all she needed - that building tension broke, and she moaned aloud as his cock made her body shake, her orgasm washed over her in waves, each one punctuated by another moan. He kept fucking her hard, and just as she thought she was about to finish, his hand moved back from her breast to reach lower, and rub against her clit, sending her over the edge again and making her scream with pleasure.  
Finally, though, she finished, and he slowed his movement, pulled his hand away, and stopped with his hard cock still inside her, filling her up.  
“Perfect. Well done.” The approval in his voice gave her happy tingles, tingles that were enhanced when he ran both hands freely up across her back, then back down and giving her buttocks a firm squeeze. “Now that you’re finished, I’ll bet you want my cum, right?”  
Oh, god yeah. She nodded enthusiastically.  
“Great. Well, just because this is all about you, I’ll let you pick. Where do you want it?” She was momentarily paralysed by indecision - so many good options! - before blurting “I want it in my mouth.”  
He pulled himself out of her. “Kneel down, then.” She moved slowly, her body still very relaxed from the massage, pushing herself up off the table and moving to kneel on the floor. She got the first look at him that she’d had since the massage started, and he looked perfect - his shirt was rumpled and a few buttons were undone, showing hints of his muscular chest, but the only real sign of what they'd been doing was that his pants were open, freeing the big, thick cock that he was holding in his hand. She bit her lip to suppress an anticipatory grin, but he didn't miss it.  
"You like this, huh?"  
"Well, I like what it just did to me, mister." She wriggled her hips a little, for emphasis.  
"So I saw. And heard." She blushed, and grinned. "Well, now it's time to show your gratitude." He cocked an eyebrow at her, and ran a thumb across his thick shaft.  
She shifted on her knees, moved closer to him until she could get her hands on his thighs. The first one ran up the back of one thigh to grab at his butt - and wow, it was as firm and fantastic as she'd thought it would be, no wonder he was amazing at fucking when he had muscle like this to drive it. Her other hand moved more slowly, sliding up the front of his leg, up his inner thigh, over the wide-open zip, and up onto the shaft. She gave it a long, slow stroke, feeling the slipperiness of lube and her own fluids, and bit her lip in anticipation.  
"What are you waiting for, an invitation?"  
Well then. She leaned into it, and pressed a kiss to the base of his cock, flicking out her tongue for just the quickest little lick. The sound he made was definitely approving. She ran kisses all the way up the shaft, each time enjoying the taste of herself, made her way to the tip and then wrapped her mouth around the whole thing. It was so thick, and long as well - she sucked it into her mouth as far as she could, pulled back, and dipped forwards again. She gripped the shaft with her hand, guided it into her mouth as she moved, and after a few more strokes, she finally managed to take the whole thing inside, lips reaching all the way down to the base for a moment before she drew back, slipped it out of her mouth, and grinned in pride.  
"Don't stop there, keep going."  
She nodded, brought her other hand around to the front and worked both along the shaft several times before taking the head in again and sucking it deep. She kept stroking with her hands as her mouth moved and sucked, and she could hear his breathing getting heavier. One of his hands came forward to rest on one of her pigtails, helping guide her head as she moved back and forth. He tugged it towards himself, and she took the hint and sucked him deep again, running her tongue against the shaft as it rested deep in her mouth. A long, low groan came from deep within him, the sound making her body tingle again, and encouraging her movements. Both her hands gripped his shaft, working it back and forth, the slippery mix of saliva and other fluids helping them move faster and faster, as she drew him closer to his own orgasm.  
"Oh, yes, oh yes, you're the perfect little slut. Just like that."  
He grabbed her head in both hands, drew it back until his cock just left her mouth, and when she pulled her hands along his shaft once more she suddenly felt his cum spurting out against her lips. She opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue, catching as much as she could, gulping down whatever she caught while the rest splattered against her lips and dripped down her chin onto her chest. One of her hands scooped under her breasts and held them together, and with the other she kept stroking his cock, letting another few streams of cum burst forth onto her pale skin. She giggled.  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
She swallowed as much as she could of the sticky liquid in her mouth. "I just kinda like seeing it get all over me, ya know?" She stroked him again, and another spurt sprayed against her collarbone.  
"Mmm. Well, it certainly looks good on you."  
She bounced her breasts in her hand, and grinned up at him. "Thanks, mister." His cock had just about finished unloading on her, so she guided it back into her mouth and sucked out the last drops of cum, loving the feel of it running down her throat. She gave a happy little humming sound, drawing out one more delicious burst.  
He took her cheek in his hand and slowly drew himself out of her mouth, slipping it back into his pants and zipping them up. She made a sulky noise as she watched it go away, and he smiled down at her.  
"Sorry, but my job's all done. And you got what you needed, didn't you?"  
She sucked one sticky finger, looking up at him with a flirtatious sulk. "Maybe. But I'm not sure if I've really had _enough_." She took the finger out of her mouth and stroked the whole hand down over her breast, smearing his cum into a white mess. It felt so good to know that she'd made him cum this much, and she could see his cock hardening again, bulging in his pants. Clearly he was thinking about it too. But his expression didn't change, just kept that comfortable smile.  
"Well, maybe if you ask your girlfriend very nicely, she'll get me back to give you another massage."  
That definitely sounded like something to look forward to.


End file.
